Moments with You
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: One day in the hospital, a certain dark-haired teen catches John's eye. John learns that Sherlock has lung cancer as a result of smoking since he was fourteen, and that he has two years to live. As they grow close, they decide to make every moment that they have count. John/Sherlock AU. Warnings and everything inside


**Title: Moments with You **

**Summary: One day in the hospital, a certain dark-haired teen catches John's eye. John learns that Sherlock has lung cancer as a result of smoking since he was fourteen, and that he has two years to live. As they grow close, they decide to make every moment that they have count. John/Sherlock AU. **

**Rated: M **

**Pairing(s): John/Sherlock, **

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst, Drama **

**Warning(s): Angst, teenager/adult relationship, intense kissing, sex, death, mentioning of underage smoking and drugs **

**AN: Okay, so I am honestly so nervous about posting this story because I've never really written anything like it before. But I was inspired by John Green's amazing novel _The Fault in Our Stars_ and a couple of amazing fanfics that I've read. So I hope you guys like it and read and review please! NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is approved. Also, I will be posting song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter that also inspired me while I was writing and I will write what the song is at the end of each chapter. Oh, and Sherlock is 16 in my story and John is 28. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways<em>

_Maybe just a touch of a hand _

_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day _

_And I just wanna tell you I am _

* * *

><p>I had been working at the hospital in London for a year when I passed his room. Sherlock's room. Usually I did rounds on patients, but I was taking over Mike Stanford's job, too, since he was out sick today. Mike worked in the morgue - obviously, since I hated the morgue - and to get to the morgue, you had to go down the cancer treatment part of the hospital.<p>

I usually didn't go down that way. Normally I worked on the other side of the hospital. But since I was saving my friend's arse, I had to go all the way across the hospital and down to the basement to get to the morgue.

When I passed his room, I didn't regret a single second of it.

For some reason he had caught my attention. I'd passed rooms full of people who had cancer and were there to get treatment, but none of them made me stop just past the dark-haired teenager's room and look inside again. I knew that I was invading his privacy, but I couldn't help it. He was so beautiful. He had curly dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. At the most, he was seventeen. Sixteen and a half, I guessed.

I knocked, almost shyly, and entered the room. "Hello," I said, trying not to blush. "I'm John."

The boy took one look at me and said, "You're not my doctor." His deep baritone voice startled me.

"Er, no," I agreed.

"So...why are you here, then?"

"I don't really know," I lied. _Because you're bloody gorgeous_, I wanted to say. It was such an awkward conversation I had gotten myself into that I held back a laugh. The boy started to chuckle a bit and then we started giggling as if we were lifelong friends.

"I'm Sherlock," he said.

"John," I informed him.

"You already said that."

Oh, boy. It was then that I recalled I had. A slightly awkward silence filled the room and I couldn't think of anything else to say. I kept thinking of something to say. _So, why are you here? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help you?_

"I know what you're thinking," Sherlock said, studying me suspiciously.

"What?"

"_'Oh, look at this poor kid, he has cancer.'_" His tone made my heart lurch. "_'I should probably see how he's doing.'_ I don't want _pity_, John."

"I-" I was speechless. "I'm sorry," was all I could think of to say. "But really, are you okay?"

"Well, I've got lung cancer," Sherlock told me. "I started smoking when I was fourteen and developed serious lung cancer about a year and a half ago. You tell me."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "How...how long..."

"How long do I have to live?" Sherlock finished. "Doctor said two years, at the most."

An incredible sadness filled me then. I had no idea what to say. "Well...I'm a doctor," I informed him. "If I can help you, in any way, I will."

Sherlock offered me a hint of a smile. "You can help me by staying," he said. "I could use some company."

* * *

><p>We spent the next 2 hours getting to know each other. Sherlock told me about his older brother, Mycroft, who was, according to him, "the British government". Sherlock told me about his amazing power to deduce anything. He read my whole past by just looking at me, and the only thing that he got wrong was that Harry was my sister and not my brother. He also told me that he liked to play the violin. "You mind if I play right now?" he asked me.<p>

Eager to hear him play, I said, "No, of course not. Go right ahead." I reached over to the nightstand and handed him his violin. He took it and smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat.

He started to play and it was beautiful. As music filled the room, a couple walked in, followed by a tall man with a slight potbelly. "Sherlock, you've made a friend?" the woman who must have been Sherlock's mom said.

"Yes, Mom," Sherlock said. "This is John."

I stood and shook their hands. "John Watson," I said. "I work here at the hospital."

Sherlock's mother smiled. "Well, I'm glad he made a friend," she said. "I keep encouraging him to make more friends, but..." She shook her head. "Greg and Molly have tried to get him to go out more often, but he just doesn't want to."

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me!"

I couldn't help laughing.

Sherlock's family stayed for dinner and then they left. "Well, I better get going," I said, standing up.

"Wait," Sherlock said, looking up at me. "C-can we exchange numbers?"

I smiled. "Of course," I said. We put our numbers in each other's phones and I said, "I'll come back and visit you tomorrow, if you want me to."

"I think I would like that," Sherlock told me.

My heart fluttered yet again as I said goodbye to him and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song was "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Please review and tell me what you thought :) Updates soon<strong>


End file.
